


Pieces

by WrongDecision



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Drama, Friendship, Hemospectrum, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sadstuck, hemospectrum importance, lowbloods, short oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongDecision/pseuds/WrongDecision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in a world where your bloodcolour is important isn't easy. Especially when you're a lowblood. Zsynia and Namamy try to survive in this world of cruel lunatics. ll Troll AU, there might be some humans later on. Almost no existing characters. Mostly OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ozze

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> I write these one shots for my dear bro and moirail. We love to draw and write about our characters and I hope you guys enjoy these as much as we do. We really became obsessed with our own characters xD
> 
> Namamy Solkaz is mine. For texts and chats later on: Just swap the "n" with "zz", the "i" with "j" and she writes the "y" in capital.  
> Her blood is bronze.
> 
> Zsynia Cirqua is the OC of my moirail and her writing style is to swap the "o" with "0" (and "0" with "o") and don't write "c" but "x".  
> The blood colour is burgundy.
> 
> Also, this won't be in the right order. Just random scenes that come to my mind.  
> That's all. You don't need to comment, though it would be nice to have some more reviewing, as I am german and need to work on my english skills.  
> Now enjoy ^^

Your name is Namamy Solkaz. You are a low blood troll in a world where your rank matters.

You find your Moirail sitting on the wall of your hive, leaning against it. It doesn’t seem that she wants to come in, so you sit down next to her.  
“What’s wrong?”, you ask, not liking her being upset. And she obviously is. She looks up and waves her hand. “Nothing. It’s nothing you have to worry about.” You know something’s not as it should be, as she waves her left hand and not the right one, though she’s right handed. So you don’t talk, you just tuck at the arm she’s holding close to her chest and ignore the slight hiss she makes.  
You growl angrily as it is dark red of dried blood. “The hell?! Who did this?!”  
“It is not of importance.”, she answers you coldly and pulls her arm back to her body.  
You take a deep breath to calm the rage that’s threatening to take over your thoughts. “Look sweetie, we are moirails. You know what that means? That fucking means: I protect you and you protect me.”  
She tries to interrupt your speech but you just “stare her silent”.  
“Listen, Zsynia. I can’t keep you safe or protect you if you always act like this. I want to help you, damn it! I’m not better off than you, but there are some fucking things I can do for you so just tell me. I want to be a good moirail.” With this you start to question your ability to protect her, but you squeeze your eyes angrily together to keep that damn tears where they should be. You know you’re not much of a guard as you should be, but anyway…  
“So just tell me which ugly mud brain did this, okay?”

Namamy, be the other troll.

Your name is now Zsynia Cirqua. You are, again, a low blood troll in a world where your rank matters. A lot.

You enter the living room as you come home. You were outside taking a walk to forget about the stressful day you just lived through. Having the lowest hemospectrum isn’t quite easy and some people bother you all the time. As you look around and search for the troll you share the hive with, you notice she isn’t there though she should be. Still, you only looked in the living room. So you decide to search for her in the rest of the rooms.  
Soon you realize that your moirail isn’t in the hive.  
So you sit down and watch some Troll-TV slightly concerned as to where your partner went.  
At some point you must have drifted into sleep, because when you wake up it’s dark outside and the TV is off. So Namamy must have returned. You stand up to search for her, but the first thing to happen is that you almost slip. Irritated you look to the ground and make out a wet pond, quite big as it is.  
You carefully make your way to the switch and turn the lights on, almost letting out a small scream, as you realize, that it’s blood you stepped in. Lot ‘s of it.  
And most of it is violet.  
“How?”  
You start to follow the bloodstain and it ends at the kitchen’s door. You carefully open it and stare straight at the dark eyes of your moirail. Dripping wet and soaked with the violet substance. A big slash reaches from her left shoulder to her right hip, bronze coloured blood dripping to the floor. But she just smiles at you, pointing proud at the violet on her shirt. “There we are. That’s what happens if someone hurts my moirail!”  
She grins.


	2. Tw0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the comment and the Kudos, guys!  
> And for the views! I really appreciate it!! ^-^  
> Here comes the next one :3  
> Shorter this time!  
> Enjoy ^-^

You’re sitting on the couch, feet on the small table in front of it, reading one of the books that lay around in the hive, because Namamy always buys them, just to throw them around when she is angry. Which is pretty often. But you’re used to it.   
The title is quite strange and you wonder where she bought it.   
“The mysterious case of the three headed kangadoo that loved pie so much, it ended up becoming one and getting eaten by his mate”  
What the hell was a kangadoo?  
And who was NG? Never heard of that author.  
“And the kangadoo laughed and ate its apple-cherry pie with big fat bites. It danced and started singing because it felt so happy for itself. It loved all the blue flowers on the meadows and the red ones, too.”  
Bored you put the book down. It is so miserable, you feel like throwing it around, just like Namamy does. And so you understand why she buys these books. You stare at it in utter disgust and look around. Nobody is here but the two snakelike creatures in their terrarium. (They were a present for Namamy. She named them Blurgh and Guts and you still wonder why and how she came up with those names.) You are sure nobody is watching so you throw the book against the doorframe of the kitchen. A dull “Bump” is heard and you sit back down as if nothing has happened. A satisfied feeling spreads in your chest and you pick up another one (“Curse the glompiness of high priests that is way too much respected to be healthy for rabbits”) and repeat the action.   
The next book lands on top of your useless chimney. The next one crashes into a pile of packages.   
It continues for a while, until the front door smashes open. You freeze and drop the so-called “literature”. Just staring at the visitor, who is Namamy, now staring back at you, slightly irritated. Something’s wrong with her appearance but you can’t make out what. After a few seconds of staring she turns to the steps that lead to the bedrooms. “Don’t you dare to bother me!”, she shouts back at you and now you realize the husky voice. Has she been…?  
You hurry to get to her room.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, for the new Kudo!  
> I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter!   
> It continues the last chapter but from Namamys point of view!
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for reading!  
> Do you guys like the story?

Now, be the more aggressive troll.  
You are lying on your bed, holding back the tears that want to fall.   
You do not care about the fact that you might have hurt your moirail. Even if you are being egoistic, you have other things in your mind right now.  
Someone knocks on your door.  
Now, shout at it.  
“I told you to leave me alone!”  
Your voice is raspy and you, again, choke back your tears.  
Someone enters. Looks like someone doesn’t listen to you. And that someone is surprisingly Zsynia. Okay. There is no other troll near you two.  
Glare at your moirail.  
It is not very effective.   
She sits down on the edge of your bed. You feel the very strong urge to push her away, but you resist. You know she isn’t going to go away. The troll-girl is very obstinate.   
So you just turn your head away.  
Namamy, have conversation.  
“I’m fine, okay!” - “No you aren’t.” - “Sh-Shut it.” You feel the tears rolling down your face so you quickly bury it in your pillows.  
“You’re crying.”  
Deny the truth.  
“M not” You sound a bit funny because of the pillows your head is buried in. The tears won’t stop and you want to curse. There are now bronze coloured stains on it.   
Suddenly you feel a hand on your shoulders. Zsynia strokes gently over your back, something that she knows you’re sensitive to.   
“It’s okay”, you hear her say.  
Now, let your feelings take over.  
You launch forwards and nearly crash your head into her shoulder, sobbing loudly and shivering as if you have a fever.   
“M-Matesprit” Is everything you manage to get out. And your moirail understands, hugging you tightly and just letting you cry away the heavy, aching feeling in your chest.   
You are eternally grateful for her presence right now and the patience with your difficult personality she always has. And even if you will never tell her, you will always find a way to show her, that it is mutual.


	4. F0ur

You arrive at home.  
From the hallway you can hear your moirail humming a song you never heard before. It’s pretty weird so you guess she just made it up.  
The melody stops as you enter the living room. “Zsynia~!” You stop, looking at her horrified. She’s lying on your sofa, one leg hanging off it.  
The look in her eyes, the colour of her cheeks and the way she just said your name… No.  
You feel the great urge to run out of the room and lock all the doors.  
Because you know exactly how Namamy can be when she is drunk.  
Like right now.  
Instead of running away, you force yourself to smile and sit down on the opposite edge of the couch. Damn.  
You look around the room and recognize, that everything is still intact and nothing’s broken. Maybe she has one of her nicer alcohol phases.   
It looks like it, because as soon as you turn around, you find yourself face to face with a happy grinning troll. Her glasses are askew on her nose and her hair is messier than usual (which is surprisingly possible), you almost laugh about it. It means she has one of those drunken days, where she rolls around on the floor and is all happy and giggly. Sometimes you wish she would be without the alcohol.  
Anyway. Try to push your moirail back down.  
It is not very effective.  
“Zsynia! Why are you soooo mean? I just wanna cuddle is all!” She whines and sits down on her legs. You sigh. She looks at you with these ‘kicked puppy’ eyes and you just can’t say no. “Oh, fine… But don’t get used to it” – “Yay!” She tackle-hugs you and you awkwardly pat her back. This is hopefully not going to last long. You are tired and she is too, even if she doesn’t feel it right now. And you really don’t want to be all grumpy tomorrow.   
Good, that there’s a way of reminding her.   
“I feel so tired! I’ll go upstairs to the bedroom and sleep. You know? That heavy feeling when you really need to rest? That makes you so tired your eyes close almost alone?” You yawn. You know that makes her sleepy, especially the “speech” about sleeping. In respond, she returns your yawning and nods. And as soon as you stand up, she follows you like a lost puppy.  
You lie down on your bed, pulling the sheet over your body. Suddenly there’s a weight on your left side and stomach. You look down, to find your moirail curled up, one leg over yours and head resting on your tummy. You smile a bit, take off her glasses to put them on the nightstand and start to lightly fondle your moirails hair. She starts purring in some kind of subconscious way and slips her arm around your waist. Soon you can here the even breathing that tells you she’s asleep. Not long after you also drift into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! that was the new chap!  
> Thanks for all the views, I'm honoured!  
> I'd still appreciate your opinion on this fic.   
> Still thank you!  
> See ya ^^


	5. Fjve

It is afternoon. And afternoons are normally lazy and good at your place.  
You chill on the sofa, staring lazily at the bookshelf, while sipping some not quite definable drink Namamy gave you before. She said something about Cranberryjuice… What ever that is. Something human you guess.  
Your moirail is sitting in front of the terrarium. Her wigglebeasts, large, snake like creatures with tiny scales that remind of pearls, Guts and Blurgh wiggling around and over her.   
Guts is a pale blue one, while Blurgh is orange and has a few red scales.  
Carefully your moirail stands up, struggling to get over to you.   
You eye the wigglebeasts suspiciously.   
You gave them to Namamy as a present on her ninth wiggler day. That was about a half sweep ago. Since then the two things brought nothing but trouble. Especially you. They seemed a bit… Jealous that Namamy cared more for you than them. They trapped you in the bathroom, made you fall over them, spit on you, bit you, locked you out of the house, messed with your stuff and it seemed that they loved to chew on your hair. And you still have no idea how they managed all that stuff.  
Namamy keeps her distance, for she knew you dislike them.   
Petting both of them, while they snake around her body and neck, she begins talking about her day and what she has in plan for tomorrow. But you don’t really listen. You just nod and stare at Blurgh who seems to be grinning at you, looking you straight in the eyes. As if to say: “Pah, she likes us more!”  
You glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. Nothin' special, but well.  
> Thanks for the Kudos and views ^-^


End file.
